A Second Chance
by Janie3
Summary: A short scene. An unexpected visitor arrives wanting another chance. Will it be granted?


Title: A Second Chance (1/1)  
Author: Janie   
Email: SwtAzSugar46@aol.com  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe....suggestive wording..heh)  
Based on: VD (1-4)  
Spoilers: All VD  
Summary: A short scene. An unexpected visitor arrives wanting another chance.   
Will it be granted?  
Disclaimers: All characters and such belong to LJ Smith. No profit is being   
made, this is for entertainment purposes only.  
Note: Feedback is LOVED, APPRECIATED AND WANTED! Even though this isn't much,   
I still wouldn't mind hearing from you! Thanks.  
  
****  
  
  
He bowed his head, staring blankly into the glass that sat before   
him on the glazed countertop. The deep red liquid sat still and untouched as   
one long finger traced the curve of the wineglass. Finally, he lifted it to   
his lips, the smell of alcohol strong to his senses, and swallowed a large   
amount. The wine burned as it touched his throat.   
He sighed, resting his head in both hands. He hadn't meant to get so   
upset, so angry; he'd been caught off guard, that's all. But all the same...he   
had been rather emotional and he knew he shouldn't have been.  
He shook his head, angrier now at himself more so than her as he replayed the   
events of earlier.  
  
It started with a knock. One simple knock on the door. They'd been on the   
couch, watching some movie on television when she'd gotten up to answer the   
persistent banging.   
  
He remembered...  
  
He knew right away that something was amiss when there was silence from the   
hallway. He got up to see but from where she was standing, she blocked   
whoever it was.  
  
He saw she seemed to tense, one slender hand going to her throat.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, walking towards her.   
  
And then he saw who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Damon," she said softly; voice a whisper.  
  
He stepped in front of her, glaring. "It's been a long time, Damon. Suddenly you decide to show up on my doorstep?"  
  
She put a hand on his arm, pleading that he not get upset.  
  
Not get upset? After it had been 10 years since his brother had walked away from them? Since when did he even want to be with them? Who knew what trouble he'd be bringing with him. He didn't want her involved. But she disagreed. She argued that it was time to start anew. She said it was ridiculous to push him away.  
  
He became enraged, annoyed at her for even suggesting to let him enter   
their lives again.   
  
"Leave," he told his brother icily.  
  
"What?" Her eyes had widened. She shook her head. "No. Stop it, don't do   
this. Not again!"  
  
He threw a searing look towards Damon. "I do believe your argument was   
you're 'not like us'," he spat, enjoying as his brother's eyes became   
narrowed and glinted under the porch light with fury.  
  
Damon glanced from him to her, his eyes staying on her for just a   
moment too long. Then, he raised an eyebrow, returning his attention to his   
brother and nodded slightly. He stepped back.  
  
"Wait! Stop you two! Don't go. It's been too long! This is silly."  
  
"No. I won't have it. I don't want him in our lives again." His voice   
became steely. "He made his mind up 10 years ago not to be a part of it."  
  
He watched as her eyes filled up with tears, spilling over onto her   
cheeks, and had to clench his fists not to reach out and hold her. She couldn't get her way now. Not this time. Too much was at risk with someone like his brother around.  
  
Damon nodded stiffly once more in farewell to him, his eyes cold and angry. Then, turning his gaze to her, his eyes softened ever so slightly. He smirked, replied, "Arrividerci," and vanished.  
  
She slowly turned to him with pained, blurry eyes. Fury was still burning in his veins, leaving little room for sympathy, so he left and came here to some bar downtown.  
  
The memory stopped playing then. The guilt was settling in as her eyes haunted him. He wondered if she was at home still crying, alone, when he should be there with her, apologizing.  
  
He closed his eyes, heart heavy. He loved her so much...  
  
And suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, soft, hesitant. Then he opened his eyes, lifting his head to look into those two beautiful lapis eyes, still somewhat red and tearful. And then she was in his arms, burying her face into his chest, planting soft kisses along his neck.   
  
His arms wrapped around her, breathing in the scent of her, his lips against her silky hair.   
  
"Stefan..." she moaned into his shirt.  
  
"Oh, Elena. I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to..."   
  
He lifted her face and gently kissed her lips. Her fingers wound in his hair as she pressed her lips against his.   
  
Looking up at her, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his fingertips trailing over the soft skin, touching her nose lightly.   
  
"I love you," he told her.   
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
They were silent for a moment. And then she spoke. "Stefan, I know you--"  
  
He broke in. "Never mind that. I've changed my mind. Besides, I seem to remember that night 10 years ago vividly now."  
  
"But I thought--"  
  
"No. I mean where I was...dying...He'd been, well, he'd been a...brother. He'd cared."  
  
She laughed again. "You're forgetting I wasn't there during that moment."  
  
"That's right, I do remember something about missing you, now that you mention it."  
  
She grinned, playfully swatting at him. Then, she became serious once more, stating, "I don't know where I'd be without you."  
  
Stefan drew her into his arms once more, kissing her intently, his hands cupping her face.   
  
"Give him a chance," she whispered. "Please."  
  
"As you wish, my love."  
  
"If he stays, we'll just have to make sure he understands we need...privacy," she told him, smirking as she traced a finger along his chest, ignoring everyone else on the bar stools.  
  
"Hmm...That shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure to make it a point to let him know." He grinned, kissing the hollow of her throat.  
  
"How about we make that known to him tonight?" she purred teasingly.  
  
He growled playfully. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
He pulled her closer and she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
If his brother wanted to stay, so be it. Nothing would interfere with them.   
  
This was where they were meant to be. Forever. 


End file.
